Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas
Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas, is a UK/AUS VHS/DVD featuring seven eighth season episodes. It was released in the US as Thomas' Sodor Celebration!. The US DVD was released as a digital download in 2013. It was relased under the title Thomas Saves the Day in Finnish/Scandinavian DVDs. It was renamed Thomas the Hero for the Danish, Norwegian and Swedish release. It was released under the title, Beep! Beep! Hooray! for Romanian audiences. Description UK 2005 Thomas & Friends are back with over 55 minutes of non-stop new stories and fun on the beautiful island of Sodor. Brand new to video/DVD, 'Peep Peep Hurray!' includes 7 exciting stories plus interactive sections such as 'Percy Pulls Out Of The Station' and the "Surprises" song to sing along to! Episodes on this video/DVD are: 2008 Thomas & Friends are back with over 55 minutes of non-stop stories and fun on the beautiful island of Sodor. 'Peep Peep Hurray!' includes 7 exciting stories plus interactive sections such as 'Percy Pulls Out Of The Station' and the "Surprises" song to sing along to! Episodes on this DVD are: US 2005 Let the celebration begin! For 60 years, Thomas the Tank Engine has been "Making Tracks to Great Destinations" with classic stories that inspire timeless values! Ride the rails to exciting adventures with Thomas and his friends in this collection of stories from the #1 engine! Hop on board as Thomas learns to navigate a difficult bend on his new route - in spite of a runaway train. Watch Thomas and Percy work hard to achieve their goal of being the cleanest engines, while learning to never give up! And whether moving a circus or delivering chickens, Thomas finds that sharing the load makes things easier. The celebration continues with more stories, more lessons and more fun from Thomas! All aboard! 2010 Let the celebration begin! For six decades, Thomas the Tank Engine has been "Making Tracks to Great Destinations" with classic stories that inspire timeless values! Ride the rails to exciting adventures with Thomas and his friends in this collection of stories from the #1 engine! Hop on board as Thomas learns to navigate a difficult bend on his new route - in spite of a runaway train. Watch Thomas and Percy work hard to achieve their goal of being the cleanest engines, while learning to never give up! And whether moving a circus or delivering chickens, Thomas finds that sharing the load makes things easier. The celebration continues with more stories, more lessons and more fun from Thomas! All aboard! FIN/SWE/NOR/NL/ROM ﻿Join Thomas and his friends on new adventures from Sodor. Here you'll see when Thomas is the big hero﻿ when he saves the new station from an accident. Also there will be fish (which Thomas doesn't like the smell of) and a big circus, which is said to be a very big job. And trouble lays ahead when Thomas wants to do the job alone and doesn't share it with his friends. Episodes # Thomas Saves the Day # Don't Tell Thomas * # Fish # Halloween ** # Spic and Span # Chickens to School * # Thomas and the Circus (* Followed by a Learning Segment) (** Followed by a song) Finland # Fish Transport # Thomas Saves the Day # At the Top # Thomas and the Circus # Thomas Surprise # Chickens School # Ghosts From Denmark # Fish # Thomas Saves the Day # The Island's Finest Locomotive # Circus # Surprise # A Wild Confusion # Halloween Norway # Fish # Thomas Saves the Day # Who Is the Smartest? # Thomas and the Circus # Don't Tell Thomas # Chickens to School # Halloween Sweden # Fish # Thomas the Hero # Nice and Tidy # Thomas and the Circus # Say Nothing to Thomas # Chickens to School # Halloween Song * Surprises (short version) Learning Segments # Percy Pulls out of the Station # Being Blue Bonus Features UK * Cargo Challenge game * Days Out with Thomas Preview US * Happy Birthday, Thomas! Read-along * Thomas' Storybook Adventure * HiT Extras: ** Fireman Sam episode on 2009 release ** Barney: Bunches of Boxes ** Rubbadubbers: Terence of Arabia ** Pingu: Pingu Plays Fish Tennis ** The Wiggles: Wiggle Opera Trivia * This was the last Australian VHS release for Thomas * The Cargo Challenge game in the UK DVD is from It's Great to Be an Engine US DVD. *This is one of the few new series releases that doesn't have the Engine Rollcall in it. * A photoshopped image from Toby's Windmill is on the back cover, with Toby's face changed from sad to happy. * Thomas' large scale model from Jack and the Sodor Construction Company is used on the front cover, as indicated by the face and design of the lamp. * On the Norwegian DVD, Spic and Span is renamed "Who Is the Smartest?" Goofs * The US DVD back cover says that it runs 210 mins. * In the Thomas' Storybook Adventure game, Thomas' wheels are coloured grey in one scene. Also, the story claims that the station Thomas is going to is new when it is really Knapford. * In the US title card, another "s" is added in Thomas'. * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening in the Finnish DVD. * Some episodes are listed in the wrong order on the back cover of the Finnish DVD. DVD Packs UK * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection * 5 Adventurous DVDs AUS * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset US * 60th Anniversary DVD * Celebrate with Thomas * Fun Pack * Steamies vs. Diesels & Thomas' Sodor Celebration Double Feature Gallery File:PeepPeepHurrayDVDadvertisement.jpg|Advertisement File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomas.jpg|UK VHS File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!UKVHSCoverSpine.jpg|UK VHS spine File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!UKVHSBackCover.jpg|UK VHS back cover File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!UKVHSCassette.jpg|UK video cassette File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasDVDbackcover.jpg|2005 UK DVD back cover File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomas(2008).png|2008 UK DVD release File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomas(2008)backcoverandspine.png|2008 UK DVD back cover and spine File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomas(2008)disc.png|2008 UK disc File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasAustralianVHScover.jpg|Australian VHS File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasAustralianVHSbackcover.jpg|Australian VHS back cover and spine File:Peep!Peep!Hurry!ThreeCheersforThomasAustraliaDVDCover.png|Australian DVD cover File:Peep!Peep!Hurry!ThreeCheersforThomasAustraliaDVDBackandSpine.png|Australian DVD back cover and spine File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian carry case cover File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationprototypeVHS.jpg|Prototype US VHS File:SodorCelebrationspine.jpg|US VHS spine File:Thomas'SodorCelebration!DVD.jpg|2005 US DVD cover File:Thomas'SodorCelebration!backcover.jpg|2005 US DVD back cover File:ThomasSodorCelebration.png|US DVD with Golden Wooden Railway Thomas File:Thomas'SodorCelebration.jpg|US DVD with Silver Wooden Railway Percy File:60thAnniversaryDVDcover.jpg|60th Anniversary DVD 3-Pack File:SteamiesvsDieselsandThomas'SodorCelebrationDoubleFeature.jpg|Steamies vs. Diesels & Thomas' Sodor Celebration double feature File:Thomas'SodorCelebration2010.jpg|US 2010 Easter release File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationdigitaldownload.jpg|Digital download File:ThomasSavesTheDayFinnishDVD.jpg|Finnish DVD File:ThomasSavestheDayFinnishDVDDisc.jpeg|Finnish DVD disc File:ThomastheHero(NorwegianDVD).jpg|Norwegian DVD File:ThomastheHero(NorwegianDVD)backcover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:ThomastheHero(DanishDVD).png|Danish DVD File:ThomastheHero(DanishDVD)BackCoverandSpine.jpeg|Danish DVD back cover and spine File:ThomasTheHeroSwedishDVD.jpg|Swedish DVD File:ThomasTheHeroSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:Beep!Beep!Hurray!RomanianDVD.jpeg|Romanian DVD File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomastitlecard.png|UK Title Card File:ThomasSavesTheDay5.png|UK/AUS DVD Menu Opening File:ThomasSavesTheDay6.png|UK/AUS DVD Menu Opening File:ThomasSavesTheDay7.png|UK/AUS DVD Menu Opening File:Peep!Peep!Hooray!ThreeCheersforThomasAustralianmenu1.png|2005 UK/AUS DVD menu File:Peep!Peep!Hooray!ThreeCheersforThomasAustralianmenu2.png|2005 UK/AUS episode selection menu/AUS File:Peep!Peep!Hooray!ThreeCheersforThomasAustralianmenu3.png File:ChickensToSchool28.png|2005 UK/AUS Subtitles Selection opening File:Peep!Peep!Hooray!ThreeCheersforThomasAustralianmenu4.png|2005 UK/AUS subtitles menu/AUS Season8Opening5.png|2008 UK DVD Opening Season8Opening6.png|2008 UK DVD Opening Season8Opening7.png|2008 UK DVD Opening File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasmenu1.png|2008 UK DVD menu File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasmenu2.png|2008 UK Episode selection menu File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasmenu3.png File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasmenu4.png|2008 UK extras menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu6.png|Cargo Challenge File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasmenu5.png|2008 UK subtitles menu File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationtitlecard.png|US title card Thomas'SodorCelebration!DVDOpening1.png|US DVD Opening Thomas'SodorCelebration!DVDOpening2.png|US DVD Opening Thomas'SodorCelebration!DVDOpening3.png|US DVD Opening Thomas'SodorCelebration!DVDOpening4.png|US DVD Opening Thomas'SodorCelebration!DVDOpening5.png|US DVD Opening Thomas'SodorCelebration!DVDtitlecard.png|DVD Menu title card File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu1.png|US main menu File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu16.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu2.png|US episode selection File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu3.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu4.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu5.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu6.png|US fun and games File:Thomas'StorybookAdventureMenu.png|Thomas' Storybook Adventure game File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu8.png|Character gallery Thomas'sSodorCelebration!Thomas.png Thomas'sSodorCelebration!Gordon.png Thomas'sSodorCelebration!Percy.png Thomas'sSodorCelebration!James.png Thomas'sSodorCelebration!Toby.png Thomas'sSodorCelebration!Edward.png Thomas'sSodorCelebration!Harold.png Thomas'sSodorCelebration!Henry.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu9.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu17.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu10.png|Songs and more File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu11.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu12.png|Happy Birthday, Thomas! read along File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu13.png|Sneak peeks File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu14.png|Hit extras File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu15.png|Web fun Trailer File:Thomas' Sodor Celebration! - Home Video Trailer Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Romanian DVDs